


Our Cover (FanArt)

by Italymystery



Category: Mirandy - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, inspired by story, mirandy fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129





	Our Cover (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marytyler_perry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125320) by [marytyler_perry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50323982021/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
